


Pike/Kirk branding

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Implied Piiiiike!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pike/Kirk branding

  



End file.
